


Another Miraculous Cinderella Story

by Madamrussia13



Category: Another Cinderella Story (2008), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Follows the plot of Another Cinderella Story, Not everything is the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: This follows our beloved Miraculous characters in the plot of Another Cinderella Story. So some things were changed to better help the story, I hope you don't mind. ^.^





	1. What A Life

Marinette’s life had been an interestingly hard one. Her mother, Sabine, was a fashion designer who’d gotten pregnant at a young age from a random man while working on a huge project with Paris’ number one model, Donatella Rossi. Given how charitable Donatella seemed to be at the time, Marinette’s mother gave Donatella Godmother rights.  
Sadly, a few months after giving birth to Marinette, Sabine fell ill and eventually died, giving Donatella full custody over Marinette.  
It started out great. Donatella was kind and caring towards Marinette, but Lila was a whole other story. Lila wasn’t to keen on the idea of her mother spending so much time on Marinette, so she did everything in her power to make Marinette's life a living hell to the point where the poor girl was moved into the old servants quarters of the large estate Marinette was supposed to call home.  
Marinette is now a senior in high school, being forced to work as a maid to the two women of the house. She only has two things that keep her going, her love for fashion, and her best friend Alya, to whom she’s known since her freshman year.  
“Mari! Get in here!” Lila yells from the front room, to which Marinette begrudgingly walks to. “There’s laundry to do. So do it.” She barks before turning on the TV. Marinette sighs before picking up the basket but pauses halfway to the laundry room when she hears what’s on TV.  
“That’s right folks. None other than Adrien Agreste himself will be taking a break from his show-stopping modeling career to finish out his senior year at Françoise Dupont High School.” The news anchor says, standing in front of said school. “When asked as to why he did this he responded with: ‘I’m just trying to be normal before I go into modeling full time.’”  
“Can you believe he’s really coming to our school?” Lila gushed into her phone, snapping Marinette back to reality.  
“And it’s also been announced that this heartthrob is going to be holding a fashion contest for one lucky person to create the outfit he’ll wear at the grand Paris gala this coming spring!” The anchor adds. Marinette’s eyes are glued to the screen. “So all you fashion novas out there, it’s time to get sewing!” Marinette giggles a bit at the bad joke before Donatella’s voice reaches her ears. “MARI!” She yells. “You forgot to record my Soaps! Get up here and fix this now!” Marinette races to the bottom of the stair. “But what about the laundry?” She asks nervously.  
“What about it?” Donatella asks with a slight venom in her voice. Marinette freezes. “I-um-well, I’ll be right up!” She says nervously before going to quickly start the laundry.  
Yep, just your average day in hell.


	2. New Semester

“Hey!” Alya greeted as Marinette got into the car.  
“Hey yourself,” Marinette says. “You know Donatella had me fix her TV and do three things of laundry last night.” She whines, putting her head back on the headrest. “Everything hurts!” She pouts, making Alya laugh.  
“Chill out, girl! Come on! Today is the first day of our last semester together EVER! It’s going to be great. We’re gonna rock this!” Alya says with a big smile.  
“Yeah, easy for you to say. You already have a scholarship laid out for you from that piece you did on ‘Why all boy schools and all girl schools are ruining our youth’.” Marinette puts on her best scholar voice when she says the title, making Alya hit her in the arm lightly.  
“And what about you miss fashion icon?” Alya teases. “You make all your own clothes from the ones Lila tries to throw out. Either you transform them so much that she can’t tell or she’s really that dumb.” They laugh over the thought of Lila’s IQ being anything above four.  
“Anyways,” Alya says as they park. “Are you thinking of trying out for that Peacock Internship thing?” She asks. Mariette gets out of the car with a sigh. “I mean… maybe… It’s just that-” Suddenly she felt something cold splash against her back. When she turned she saw Chole in her pristine, new Maserati, with Lila beside her.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Marinette.” She says in a sickeningly sweet voice. “I just didn’t see you there, it was like you were totally invisible.” She giggles.  
“Check out my invisible finger!” Alya yells, shaking her fist at the girls as she gets out of the car. Marinette holds Alya back as the two witches cackle away. “Man, I hate them,” Alya mutters as Marinette take off her now drenched jacket.  
“I know. Is it okay if I leave my jacket in your car?” She asks. “I brought an extra too...” She adds softly.  
“You never need to ask, girl! You're like my sister.” She says, taking the wet jacket and throwing it into the trunk before walking into school.  
The two girls made small chitchat before they hear someone yell, “It’s Adrien Agreste!” Marinette and Alya put their arms up to shield themselves as a stampede of students charge to catch a glimpse of the famous model.  
“God, they’re like wild buffalo…” Alya says.  
“Yeah, but that just means the line for the snake machine will be gone.” Marinette jokes before taking her friend's hand. “Come on, I’m starving.”  
Meanwhile, outside a crowd had formed around Adrien’s car. “I don’t know Nino… are we sure about this?” He asks nervously.  
“Lighten up dude. Come on, it’ll be fine, I’ll go first, just stay close.” Nino says before opening the door and stepping into the crowd, Adrien following close behind.  
“Hey hey! What up everybody?!” Nino says as they’re escorted to the door. People were grabbing at Adrien and he tried to be the nicest he could but he’d be lying if he said he was completely fine with all of it.   
“So much for normal.” He mutters to Nino as they walk down the halls.  
“No worries dude.” Nino pats Adrien on the shoulder. “I got your back, so don’t worry. Nothing’s gonna happen to you.” As soon as those words left Nino’s mouth Adrien bumped into someone, hard.  
Books fell to the floor and papers scattered. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry.” Said a soft voice. When Adrien looked down he saw big, blue eyes staring back at him. There was a moment between the two before Chole slid beside Adrien and brought him in for a kiss.  
This startled both Adrien and Marinette, who took this time to get her belongings off the floor. “Long time no kiss,” Chole says after glancing to Marinette.  
“Wow, Chole. Um…” He held the blonde at arm's length or tried anyways. He kept glancing towards Marinette who was still on the ground, picking up her things.  
“You should have called me back, Adrikins! I missed you!” Chloe pouts, trying to get closer to Adrien but he wasn’t having it.  
“I was in Japan. For fashion week!” He says. “Listen, Chole, I really need-”  
“Shush your pretty face,” Chole says, pulling on Adrien. “Come on, I just have to show you the art piece I’ve been working on!” And suddenly the two blondes were gone.  
“Hey, are you two alright?” Nino asks.  
“We’re fine,” Alya notes, helping Marinette up with all her items now restored. “Shouldn’t you be going after your friend?” She asks, crossing her arms.  
“Ah, fisty. I like fisty.” Nino says, giving Alya a wink and a once over.  
“I’m sorry, who are you?” Alya asks.  
“My apologies. I’m Nino, but most call me Bubbler.” He says proudly, making Alya scoff.  
“Well, that’s… interesting,” that’s when the bell for class rings. “Oh, looks like we gotta get to class, Mari,” Alaya says, taking her friend's hand and making their way to class. “High-class people, so weird.” She adds, making Marinette laugh.


	3. Art Class

Once school let out Marinette said goodbye to Alya and make her way to the art studio within walking distance of the school. She snuck in through a back window, trying her best not to knock anything over, and failing slightly.  
The studio itself was actually two rooms with a two-way mirror separating the two that could be pulled back if needed. Marinette grabbed an easel and chair to set herself in front of the mirror so she could see into the room filled with people who were setting up similar things.  
While putting her large sketchbook up she hears Lila’s voice. “Hey Chloe, it was a real tragedy when you and Adrien separated. Seeing him again must feel like breaking up all over again.” She says with a slight smirk. Chloe laughs and rolls her eyes.  
“As if. Adrien is so going to take me to the Black and White Ball, just you wait.” She says, giving her hair a flip.  
“Yeah, it’s obvious Adrien still has feelings for Chloe.” Sabrina, a new girl that had started following Chole around like she was a goddess among men, pipes up and glares at Lila.  
“Come now, class!” The teacher says, clapping her hands together to get all the students attention. “Today we won’t be sketching out fruit,” there was a small murmur around that class and Marinette furrows her brow as she looks through the mirrors. “Today we will be having a very special guest model for us.” The teacher side steps to let Adrien into the room, eliciting some squeals and gasps. “Mr. Agreste, you may take whatever pose you’d like on our little stage.” Adrien nods and stands up on the wooden block in the center of the room.  
He strikes a seemingly relaxed pose. One of confidence and poise, but once Marinette started sketching she noticed something. Everything about his body was tense. Everything seemed so stiff. This became even more clear to her when she reached his face. His eyes were downcast and his lips were slightly pursed. Marinette started to feel sad as she sketched out Adrien’s face.  
However, when she looked up, her eyes almost locked with his. It was like he was looking right at her. But that was impossible, right? Her room was dim enough that no one could see her, right? Her heart started to race as her azure blue eyes looked into his scarily vivid green ones. No, of course, he couldn’t see her!  
Right?  
Right?!  
RIGHT?!  
Suddenly a familiar ring tone filled her room. “What did I say about no cellphones in class!” The teacher says angrily. Marinette cursed to herself as she was pulled away from Adrien’s eyes and scrambled to get to her bag.  
“Hello?” Marinette whispers feverishly into her phone.  
“That’s all I get? A hello?” Donatella says with a huff. “Did you forget the most important lunch meeting of my life is today?”  
“I-I’m sorry, Donatella. I’ll be home as soon as I can!” Marinette says in a hushed tone as she starts to pack up her things.  
“I don’t want whispered excuses! I want macarons in a pleasing display!” She scolds before hanging up.  
Marinette sighs, glancing one more time at the art room before rushing to the store to collect all the ingredients she needed.  
When she arrived home, however, she was immediately greeted by Lila.  
“Um… I have macarons and bread to make...” Marinette says, trying to move past Lila, but Lila moves to block her again.  
“Then you must know who’s coming over. Ya know, your crush, Adrien Agreste.” She says in a condescendingly teasing way. Marinette just rolls her eyes.  
“I don’t have a crush on Adrien Agreste.” She says, trying to move past Lila yet again, but Lila continues to block her.  
“Oh no? Then what’s this?” She asks, grabbing Marinette by the arm and dragging her into the living room and throwing Marinette onto the couch before pushing play on the video.  
Suddenly a smaller, younger Marinette dawned the screen. “Hi!” She says excitedly. “My name is Marinette! And this is my tribute to Adrien Agrest!” She says before there’s a cut in the video and Marinette reappears next to a male mannequin dressed in an oversized black suit and feathered hat. Younger Marinette then proceded to pretend that this mannequin was the real Adrien and that they were on a date.  
Marinette swiftly stood and removed the disc. “Oh, that’s not my only copy,” Lila says calmly.  
“What is this? Blackmail? I don’t like Adrien anymore so if you want him, he’s all yours!” Marinette says angrily.  
“Oh, I know that,” Lila says with a chuckle. “This is just a warning… sister, dear.” She smirks. “Now go get ready for the party, don’t wanna keep mother waiting.”  
Marinette huffed and went to make all the food for the dinner event Donatella was having.


End file.
